Isabelle's Spirit Feast
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After being invited to the most recent Smash tournament, Isabelle started to feel self-conscious about her being the only flat-chested adult girl in the roster. But when Bayonetta reveals the secret to a better body is eating Spirits battled on the World of Light bulletin board, she decides to bite the bullet and eat as much as she can beat. M for mature. No mean reviews!
1. Baby Peach

**This is a Vore series based on the World of Light of Super Smash Bros Brawl. If you do not like vore, don't read this.  
****It will be told in the POV of Isabelle.  
****All characters are owned by their respective companies and are not my property.  
****With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

**A New Battle ****Mode: Baby Peach**

It was a bit hectic for me when I received the message that I would be in the next Smash Tournament and that I'd be competing alongside the mayor of my little town. But even stranger than that were some of the different contestants that I had to go up against. I had already known about the Mario cast and the cast of Pokemon and Zelda, but there were some I wasn't expecting, such as ROB the robot, the fact that Samus was actually a girl and that she could fight both in her suit and in a blue zero suit, and the additions that were made the previous few years.

These additions included a dog and a duck duo called Duck Hunt, a girl who loved to battle by doing magical poses called Wii Fit Trainer, a bunch of kids that spoke in a different language that were called Inklings, and even a guy with a sword bigger than Ike's that he used like it didn't weigh a thing. His name was Cloud and the fans were in love with him anytime he went on the battlefield.

Meanwhile, I spoke with the mayor as well as some of the other girls during downtime between matches, which is when I realized that I had the smallest bust of all of them, most likely because of my smaller size and animal body.

"Is something on your mind, Isabelle?" Zelda asked me when she saw that I was looking at myself in the mirror in just my undies and bra. I sighed and looked at her with a frown before speaking.

"It's just... I kinda feel self-conscious. All the girls in this contest have big boobs or at least decent sized ones... I've just got teeny tiny ones that are so small, they can't even be seen with the fur," I admitted with a sigh. It was then that Bayonetta, another newcomer, came in with a smile.

"Well, if you want a bigger bust as well as a power boost, I know something you can do," Bayonetta smiled at me, her being the only person I knew that could make glasses look sexy. Being a witch with magic hair and a buxom body helped out as well, I guessed.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, my tail wagging automatically to show my interest was peaked.

"Well, there's this new mode on the fourth floor called the World of Light contest. For the players, it's a whole story mode that took a whole lot of work to shoot and film. But in reality, we take turns going after different spirits that are inhabiting the bodies of regular fighters. Some are weaker than others, some have special abilities, and some start the match off with a handicap for the challenger, such as heavy winds or having to take on multiple foes," Bayonetta smiled.

"Really? But how does that make me get bigger boobs?" I asked, wondering that much.

"Well, us girls tend to do a special thing with the spirits when we defeat them. We take their bodies when they reform as themselves and we eat them... not that it kills them or anything, since they're just clones of the originals," Bayonetta smiled, me gasping at that last bit. The fact that I had to eat them and that they were just clones.

"So... in order to become sexier, I need to eat the opponents when I beat them?... Well, I'm desperate, so I guess I could try that out. Besides, I don't want to go back home without some kind of bragging rights! Okay, show me where this World of Light contest is," I said, being dead serious about it. Bayonetta smiled at me as she threw me my clothes.

"Put your clothes on, then meet me on the fourth floor outside the elevator. I'll lead you there after," Bayonetta smiled at me as I looked at Zelda and she smiled at me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did. Some of the other Zelda characters are quite tasty. Especially Princess Ruto. Tastes just like fish sticks," Zelda smiled, me smiling at her. She'd told me about Princess Ruto before and how she was a Zora, a fish person basically. That and she was a beast on the battlefield with her water spells.

I immediately put on all of my clothes and got on my way to the fourth floor, me meeting Bayonetta at the door of the elevator like she promised. "This way," she smiled as she led me down the hall a few doors before opening on that led to a small area that I saw a billboard, a small couch, and even a couple of attached rooms nearby. "Okay, this bulletin board is what you will use to battle the different spirits, Isabelle. Each spirit will have a difficulty next to them. The more stars a spirit has, the harder they will be to overcome... but in order to get the best additions to your body, you need to battle experienced ones in order to get bigger boobs and booty," Bayonetta explained, me smiling at the different choices and seeing that some were guys, some monsters, some power-ups, and some were girls. And there were at least a hundred on the board altogether!

"How... how many spirits are there?" I asked while looking at the board gobsmacked.

"Way too many to list. All I know is that this list changes weekly, so it'd be wise to get to these spirits first before another contender beats them first. And it's not just the girls that eat them. Some of the big boys like Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, the Ice Climbers, and even Mister G n' W eat the ones they come across... how Game and Watch eats his spirits, though, I will never know," Bayonetta said, me shocked at that, but more so at the fact that someone like Game and Watch would do the same thing that Bayonetta would... in fact, how could he eat? He was just a pure black-pixeled creature with a nose and a mouth and nothing else!

"I see..." was all I could muster at her words.

"Yeah, but in order to get you started, I think you should start out with a single-star opponent... there are at least ten of them on here... pick which one of the ten. They're listed right here on the bottom left in order of difficulty," Bayonetta smiled, pointing over to the single-star spirits and me looking at them with intrigue. There was Tron Bonne from one of the Megaman universes, Baby Peach, a creature called Gryll, Alolan Vulpix, Specknose, Mimicutie, a Primid from the Subspace Emissary, a guy named Byrne from a Zelda universe, a regular Zora, and even a third-party spirit called Nibbles from Fossil Fighters Frontier (he was a small dinosaur).

"Hmm... I think I'll be daring and go after the hardest of these single stars and go after Baby Peach," I smiled as I grabbed the flyer with a smile.

"Be careful, because you'll need to fight off two different bodies according to the flyer. A tiny you and a regular-sized Mario. You'll need to defeat Mario in order to win, but both of them will be speedier than normal," Bayonetta warned me.

"Piece of cake... but fighting against myself feels like a strange honor, I will admit," I smirked as I put the flyer into a machine and me seeing a teleporter appear out of thin air.

"Just step on the teleporter and you'll be warped to the battlefield," Bayonetta smiled at me. I did just that and found myself in the arena of Princess Peach's Castle (how ironic). I was then met with a duo of fighters that had glowing yellow eyes. A tiny me that was as big as from my feet to my knees, and a regular-sized Mario.

"Ready?! GO!" the announcer exclaimed, me rushing towards the larger Mario and hitting him with a pot with a dash attack, Mario getting damaged a bit as I felt the littler me trying to hit me with her party popper. I felt a tiny bit of pain, but barely anything. I then dodged Mario's forward smash and followed with a forward smash with my own party popper, smacking Mario far from it being halfway charged, but he still came back for more as I saw an item appear. It was a super mushroom! I immediately went for it and grabbed it first, just before the tiny me could get to it. The moment I grew bigger, I did a down smash on Mario and the little me, the power behind my heightened size making them fly off the screen at the same time, netting me the win!

"HAHA! YES! I did it!" I cheered at that, me smiling as I was then warped back to the Smash Hotel and I saw that there was a person near me. It was the Baby Peach, her looking at me with big eyes while sucking on a pacifier. I looked at her with a frown before Bayonetta came in with a smile.

"Well done, Isabelle! You beat the spirit!... Now comes the hard part. Do you want to eat it to grow bigger?" Bayonetta asked me, my eyes looking to the baby version of Princess Peach with concern.

"Will they feel any pain when they digest?" I asked, that being the thing I was most concerned with.

"Not at all. In fact, they get numbed up from your stomach acids before they start to digest. And the experience for the older contestants makes them aroused sexually. Not so much babies, kids, or monster spirits," Bayonetta said, me looking at her with a smile before I picked up the Baby Peach and was about to eat her until Bayonetta put a hand on me.

"Hon, we have these conjoined rooms for a reason? Go eat her in there, away from prying eyes," Bayonetta said, me looking at the corner she pointed in and seeing that there was a camera there. I smiled and took the spirit into one of the rooms that were unoccupied, me looking at her with a smile as I decided that I'd eat her fully clothed just because of her being an infant. I did, however, remove her crown and binkie, which she didn't mind all too much. In fact, the baby Peach looked at me in curiosity as I picked up her tiny form and I sighed as I tried to open my mouth wide so that she could fit inside.

And color me surprised when I actually managed to fit her head inside of my tiny mouth, me looking at my reflection in surprise. My mouth seemed to be malleable, allowing me to stretch it over Baby Peach with no ill effects! I then decided to give her face a few licks and I gasped at the flavor she possessed. She tasted just like strawberry shortcake! I then decided to savor the experience as I slowly gulped in her head and then followed by lathering up her shirt, arms, and midsection. With every lick and every swallow I took, the baby spirit cooed and giggled at the different movements. I continued to lick her in her lower region as I felt Baby Peach's head start to emerge into my stomach. I guess I was a bit small for a contestant if I had Baby Peach going into my stomach this early on. Either way, her head formed a small indent through my skin, almost like I were a bit of Play-Doh. I cooed as I licked her feet, earning some more giggles from the Baby Peach. I had to make a note of this. Peach was ticklish. I then cooed as I swallowed one last time and I traced Baby Peach's feet going down my throat until I felt all of her land in my gut, me needing to pull up my shirt and vest so that she wouldn't be restricted.. or me for that matter!

"Ah... rrawrf... that was the best experience I've ever had... but this is just a single-starred spirit... imagine how much better tasting a three star would be! Or hell, even a five star!... When I'm done digesting you, little one, I think I'll challenge a three star spirit... I wonder who I should tackle?" I smiled as I walked out of the room with my belly outstretched, immediately gasping and blushing when I saw none other than my mayor right in the room looking at me.

"M-Mister Mayor... h-hi..." I said with a stutter, him simply smiling and approaching me, rubbing my belly as it started to move around.

"You do it too, huh?" he asked me, making me blush immensely.

"Y-You're saying you eat spirits too?... Why didn't you tell me what I was missing out on, mayor? Bayonetta just showed me this today!" I said to him with a blush and a big smile on my adorable face.

"Well... I didn't know if you'd be okay with it. You know, eating things and people alive... but now I see that you're willing to do it... sorry for not mentioning it earlier," the mayor smiled at me.

"W-Well... I only wanted to do this so I could get a bigger chest, actually... I'm tired of being the smallest adult girl in this event. I mean, the female villagers all have an excuse as they're kids, same with the Inklings and Miis. But I'm different. I'm an adult and I have a flatter chest than Mario... I want to do this just so I can be less self-conscious in the changing rooms," I admitted to him honestly. I could never lie to my mayor after all.

"Well, I do it because some of the spirits taste so damn good! And they give me a slight boost in power too... maybe tomorrow we can go hunting for spirits together? Then we can eat our meals at the same time if we win," my mayor smiled at me. That made my tail wag as I hugged him to my belly happily.

"I'd love that, Mayor," I smiled at him happily.


	2. Amy Rose

**Amy Rose**

"So you ate the baby version of yours truly?" Princess Peach asked me when I came down for a tea party with her and some of the other girls that evening, my stomach already having shrunken to its original state and my chest growing a tiny bit, but not by much. I still didn't need a bra yet, which was what I wanted more than anything.

"Yeah, and your baby self tasted just like strawberry shortcake! Amazing," I smiled at that.

"Heh, if you think that's delicious, you should try eating Ashley from Wario's world. Best five flavor cheesecake I ever had in my life," Bayonetta smiled.

"Naw, I don't think she's ready for that yet. She's only just started with a one-star opponent. Besides, five star opponents are for the big hitters. The best of the best. Unless she can prove her worth, she won't stand a chance against someone like Ashley," said the voice of Callie, (though her voice was very hard to understand, she luckily wore a translator during downtime) one of the different Inklings, who I noticed had a bit of a developing chest on her despite her being at least 12 years old!

"Callie? Have you been eating the spirits too?... I'm only asking because I... noticed your chest got bigger," I asked her, Callie smirking at that.

"Hehe, I may be as new as you are, but I've been around the fighting scene before, same with my Inkling and Octoling friends and family. We have turf battles all determined by how much paint we can splatter around each other's turf in a set time. That's why we're so good with paint wars," Callie smirked.

"Cool... I actually have a date tomorrow, you know?" I smiled, the girls all smiling at that and squealing.

"Who's the lucky guy? Or girl? No judging," Samus smiled.

"It's actually my boss... the Mayor," I smiled with a blush, the girls smiling at that.

"You mean the only Villager that eats spirits? I can only guess as to what he wants the date to be," Rosalina smiled as she calmly sipped some tea.

"Well, we both agreed we'd go after a three star fighter each. And then we'd enjoy our spirits together," I smiled, the girls smiling and squealing at that.

"I remember when I had Pit watch me eat Viridi. He and I had so much sex afterwards," Palutena smiled widely.

"You had sex with Pit? For how long has this been going on?" Peach smirked.

"Since he came back from his Brawl days. He really learned a lot and I offered to let him show me what he learned. He happily obliged and I gotta say, though I'm much older than he is, he had a few tricks I hadn't seen before," Palutena smirked.

"How did he learn about sex, though?" I asked. Palutena then daggered her eyes towards Zelda, her smiling and giggling at that.

"I did, but not really me. It was one of my past Zelda incarnations, the one from Midna's timeline. You know her? The imp with the crazy orange hair?" Zelda smiled, me smiling as she recalled the one time that Midna came from an assist trophy and absolutely manhandled me with her hand-shaped follicles.

"Heehee, I do," I giggled.

The next morning, I decided to go to my Mayor's room and wait for him to wake up, me simply sleeping by his bedside until he woke up. I woke up to him petting me behind the ears, which made me very happy. "Ready to go eat a three star fighter?" he smiled at me.

"Of course, Mayor," I smiled at him.

"Please, call me Tim. If you can beat a three star opponent on your first go, I'd like it if you could be my first," my Mayor said, me squealing as I hugged him again.

"Thank you, Tim... I love you and I promise to beat my opponent first go!" I smiled.

We then proceeded to go to the fourth floor and to the bulletin board, me going to where the three star contestants were and smiling as I saw a girl that I knew had to be mine. "Hehe, I wonder how good Sonic's stalker will taste?" I smiled as I grabbed the flyer for Amy Rose. I then looked at the one I'd be facing and saw it'd be an Inkling and that they'd have advantages with the hammer weapon, which could be deadly if it hit me, especially since the Inkling started out with it and she could use it for longer than usual.

"Going with danger, are we? I think I'll enjoy some half genie girl myself," Tim smiled as he grabbed a flyer for a girl called Shantae, her looking sexy as well, so I had to ask.

"Who do you think is better?" I smiled at him with giant flirty eyes.

"You definitely. But better tasting? We may have to find that out if you can win," he smiled at me, my face flushing intense red from the risque joke he just said!

"You cheeky little... you're the best! I'll beat Amy and get that sex session!" I smiled widely as I put my flyer into the machine and I jumped onto my warp pad, warping to a place called Windy Hill Zone, which I knew would be tricky due to the fact that the gravity was screwy. I then saw my opponent on the other side, her being a pink-colored Inkling holding a hammer with a smile.

"Ready? GO!" the announcer said, the hammer medley immediately playing as the Inkling tried to rush towards me. I simply jumped up high with my balloons and went to the windmill, waiting it out until, eventually, the hammer disintegrated from the Inkling's grasp. I smirked as I saw another hammer spawn to the right of the arena, me jumping over to it and grabbing the Inkling just before she could reach it, throwing her backwards and out of the reach of the hammer with my bug net. The Inkling then spoke angrily, me not understanding a damn thing of her words without a translator. It didn't matter as I had already grabbed the hammer and I proceeded over to the Inkling, the little squid kid barely having any time to get out of reach. I connected the hammer to her body and she flew off to the side of the arena due to the wonky gravity. She then got blasted, me smiling as I had won the match!

I then was warped back to the room and smiled at how I was the first one back and how Amy Rose was standing right in front of me, her smile on her face as she giggled at me.

"Well, you got me good back there, girl, I'll admit that much. What's the winner's name?" Amy smiled at me, which I didn't expect her to talk from being a clone, but I simply bowed politely and introduced myself.

"My name is Isabelle... you know you're not the real Amy, right?" I asked her, the clone simply smiling and nodding at that.

"I know that. Still, it doesn't mean that I'm going to usurp the real one. I have some kinda code in me along with the other clones that I'm to always obey whoever beats me with no questions asked. So what's it going to be?" Amy smiled at me. It was then that a certain genie girl emerged out of nowhere along with my mayor, him smiling as Shantae looked at him with a smile.

"Looks like I've found a master to have fun with. What should we do?" Shantae asked, me looking at her jealously as my boyfriend then smiled at me.

"We're going to go into this room and we're going to eat you two," I smiled at them, the duo looking at us with smiles.

"Well, should've expected that. You know, since that seems to be the hot new thing. Doesn't matter. We'll reform ourselves back on those flyers in due time," Amy smiled.

"So that's why Baby Peach didn't try to squabble or fight back when I ate her... she was used to it," I smiled.

"Less talk, more eating. Let's go into these rooms," Tim smiled. We went into the same room and I had to wonder where it'd go from here.

"So... um... should we take our clothes off? Since we're all adults?" I asked, Amy looking at me with a smile as she removed her dress, shoes, and panties extremely quickly, revealing a quite good-looking young body on her underneath all her clothes. She had pale boobs that were obviously shaved and she had fur covering her pretty much everywhere else. But she still wore her gloves on her hands.

"Oops, silly me, forgot to take off the gloves," Amy smiled as I then took off my clothes, me blushing again as Shantae and Tim did the same, me feeling like I got a nosebleed when I saw Tim's penis... it had to be at least 5 inches long, which didn't seem that impressive to some, but I liked it. It would be perfect... hopefully.

"Okay, let's go," I smiled as I opened my mouth wide and decided to eat Amy feet-first, her smiling as I cooed and immediately fell in love with her flavor. She tasted exactly like hamburgers, which was one of my favorite foods! Her body tasted so juicy and succulent, I savored every bit of it as I started to slowly gulp in her feet, me looking over to Tim and seeing that he had started eating Shantae head-first. He simply smiled as he watched me while eating her. I was already up to Amy's knees and I saw that she was actually groping her own boobs and pleasuring herself to me eating her. It confused me, but I smiled when I felt her feet move inside of my belly. I guess it was kinda arousing for me as well.

I cooed and felt my tail wag as I swallowed Amy up to her pussy, me tasting some of her juices and getting a sweet and sour combination from it. The taste of it made me coo greatly as I continued to swallow, Amy moaning in pleasure along to Shantae, who I saw only had her head remaining out of my mayor's mouth.

I slurped my tongue over Amy's bare boobs happily, that being the breaking point as the pink hedgehog moaned loudly, her love juices trickling down my throat and making me get chills from the sensation. Only Amy's head remained out of my throat and she smiled at me a simple phrase. Don't look now, but your boyfriend is approaching you from behind with a hard on," she smirked as I gulped her head into complete darkness and swallowed greatly, my belly now being twice as big as my entire body and my feet barely able to hold it up.

And then came the best part as I felt Tim's belly touch my back and his penis go in between my thighs. "I'm teady to become yours, Tim... let's do it," I said seductively as we then proceeded to have sex in the room in privacy, oyr stomachs already gurgling with our meals squirming inside to help out.


	3. Krystal

**Krystal**

Tim and I had sex with our full bellies in that room for a good thirty minutes as our bellies groaned and moaned from the digestion and the occupants until we eventually came out. And just in time, too, as the girls invited me to a trip to the salon on floor two for a bit of a hot tub bath. And when I went there, they smiled at how I had a large belly and that it shifted from time to time.

"So? Who'd ya'll eat this time?" Daisy smiled, her being another newbie like Isabelle, but being the only one that didn't really eat other spirits. She actually just had sex with them and that was it.

"I ate Amy Rose. She tasted like hamburgers... delicious, juicy hamburgers," I smiled as my mouth started to drool. The girls didn't mind as we were in a hot tub, which was already full of water.

"And you also look quite happy. Did your date go well with your mayor?" Samus asked with a smile.

"Not only well, we had sex with our full bellies. It was the best experience ever! I never knew that having sex with a full belly would feel so damn good!" I smiled at them, the others smirking at that as well as my wagging tail.

"Well, how many stars was Amy?" Lucina asked, her being the only one of the girls that wasn't in the nude and instead in a bathing suit. All the other girls were nude, including myself, but she was self-conscious despite having decent sized boobs.

"She was three stars. And now I think I could handle a four star fighter the next time I need to fight... but who should I battle is the question?" I asked with a smile as I thought about it.

"Well, according to Falco, Krystal tastes amazing when you win against her. She's four stars and still available on the board as far as I know," Zelda smiled.

"Really? Then it looks like I'm going after her," I smiled at that.

"Well, be careful, Isabelle. Because some of the spirits, such as Krystal, will actually try to eat you if you happen to lose against them. And if that happens, though you will respawn back to normal, you lose all the perks you gained from the previous battle you had. So if you lose, you'll have to face another 3 star to get those perks back," Bayonetta smiled, me gasping at that.

"Sounds dangerous... but I don't think that's going to happen to me! I'm going for it," I smiled widely.

After sleeping with Tim until the next morning, I smiled as I felt my chest and finally felt my nipples emerged from my fur. I had gained a bra size and I was so happy! "Time to go have another fight," I smiled as I proceeded to the bulletin board on the fourth floor and looked for the four star fighters. I was all smiles when I saw Krystal among the list and I read her flyer. Apparently I would be going up against Fox and Falco while a bunch of Krystal assist trophies would interfere.

"No worries," I thought as I put the flyer in the machine and the warp pad appeared soon after. And once I stepped on it, I saw that Fox was the main fighter to take out. How did I know this? Because he had the glowing eyes while Falco had a regular look.

"Ready? GO!" the announcer exclaimed, me immediately rushing towards Fox... But I immediately regretted it when Krystal appeared out of nowhere and attacked me with a flurry of kicks, me feeling the pain as I was sent flying soon after, but not off the stage.

I rushed after Fox and managed to connect a turnip attack on him and getting a meteor smash as a result! But it wasn't enough. And I barely had enough time to react as both Falco and another Krystal assist started to pummel the shit out of me! I was soon sent out of bounds and defeated afterwards, me frowning as I knew that I'd lose the improvements I got from Amy.

But when I warped, it wasn't at the hotel. I was inside a space ship and saw that Krystal was in front of me and she was nude, smiling at me while licking her lips.

"Well, you look pretty cute and tasty. What's your name?" Krystal asked with a smile, me hearing her stomach more clearly the closer she got to me.

"Isabelle. This is my first time getting eaten, honestly... I'm kind of nervous," I admitted as I looked at her with an unsure face.

"Shh... it's quite alright, cutie. I promise to be gentle... would you rather be eaten fully dressed or with no clothes?" Krystal cooed gently, me feeling a bit at ease with her voice. I answered her question by taking of my clothes piece by piece until I was completely naked in front of her.

"I'm ready," I smiled as I laid on the ground with my feet pointing to the fox girl's mouth. Krystal smiled and opened her canine mouth wide, grabbing my little paws and stuffing them into her mouth. At first, she was gulping me down rather quickly, but soon stopped when she got to my midsection. It was here that she started to moan in pleasure, me wondering how I tasted to her... I had to ask. "Do I taste good?" I smiled at her. Krystal cooed and nodded her head with me still in it as she then took the time to lap her flat tongue all over my chest, my urges starting to kick in at that.

I instinctively went to my crotch with my hands as she continued to swallow, which was a bit challenging from the enclosed space, but I eventually did do just as my head became encased in the darkness of her mouth. With one more forceful swallow, I felt my head get squeezed down her throat and I fell into a wet and slimy dungeon. I was inside of her stomach... Yet for some odd reason, I wasn't scared. As a matter of fact, the moment I touched some of Krystal's stomach acids, I felt incredibly aroused, forcing me to fondle and finger myself even more!

"Ah... you tasted divine... Almost like chocolate cake with whipped cream," Krystal smiled from outside her stomach, it only being slightly muffled for me.

"T-thanks... aroo... this feels wonderful! I moaned loudly as I continued to feel pressure in all the right spots as the stomach walls began to tighten around my small body.

"Hehe, this must be your first time, huh? Enjoy it, hon. I'll be more than happy to take you on again in the future," Krystal smiled as I felt her begin to walk, my body being tossed and turned with every footstep until I finally squealed, my cum sopping out of my pussy with excessive force. After that, I noticed that my body was almost unrecognizable. I was completely oblivious to the fact that my body had melted into a puddle of goop with my head being the only thing that remained.

"When I reform... will I remember this?" I asked wearily, but audibly, wondering if Krystal could hear me.

"Yes, you will," I heard her say as I felt my consciousness slip away in an instant...

* * *

When I woke up next, I saw that I was back in Tim's room, him smiling with his arms around me... but it was only then that I noticed something that made me wake up the whole way. I was NAKED!

I then gasped as I felt Tim touch my tummy and I stiffened up before he started to administer my fatal weakness. "Not the tummy rubs!... Ooh... that's the spot... ah..." I smiled as I melted from his touch, my mouth starting to pant before I felt my mayor kiss me on my cheek.

"The only downside to getting eaten by a spirit is that you wake up without clothes and you lose up to two stars of your previous battle. And so you know, you still have at least an A cup," Tim smiled in my ear, me turning around and hugging him happily.

"Want to have sex since I'm naked?" I smiled at him with a blush.

"Only if I can do it doggy style," Tim smiled slyly, me giggling and playfully kissing him.

"Just so you know, that's a style I've always wanted to try. Let's go, hot stuff," I smirked at him as I got against the bed and went on all fours, which was easy since I was a dog. Tim soon undressed and I then felt him start to probe my vaginal area with his member, me blushing as the pleasure started to make it open. And once it got open the whole way, I moaned as I felt him enter my vagina.

"Ah! I can feel it... start at any time, mayor," I said with a blush, Tim then proceeding to thrust his member in and out of my body at a medium pace, me already feeling turned on as I started to pant from the feeling.

"Can I speed up, Isabelle?" Tim smiled at me.

"Please do," I moaned gently, Tim the taking my arms and fucking me even harder and faster, my vagina starting to feel extremely tight and ready to burst from the pleasure after only a few seconds. "AHH! I THINK I'M CUMMING!" I exclaimed as I orgasmed, my pussy clenching and Tim then releasing his load inside of me, both of us and the bed now sopping wet.

"Hah... that... was the best," I panted as my mouth started to produce drool, again autonomously.

"We're completely messy... what do you say we hit the showers and then we can go after another spirit?" Tim asked with a smile.

"Only if I can give you a blowjob when we get in there," I smiled seductively, rubbing my naked body against his with a smile.

"Your wish is granted," Tim smiled, my licking his face in response, just to show my affection. "I love you too," he chuckled at that.


	4. Princess Zelda (Spirit Tracks)

**Princess Zelda (Spirit Tracks)**

After I gave Tim a blowjob in the shower and after washing off after, we then proceeded right for the spirit board to see who we would face off against next.

"I think I'll go after Chun-Li today. Heard her legs were huge and tasted like steaks," Tim smiled at his pick while I saw one that piqued my interest.

"I wonder what this Spirit Track Zelda tastes like," I smiled as I saw the conditions. I'd be going up against Toon Link and Zelda, their magic attacks would be more powerful, and they would turn metal periodically.

"This will be a challenge, but I think I can do it," I smiled.

"Just promise me that, if you do lose, you ask the spirit to vore you here so I can watch," Tim smiled at me, me smacking him with my toy hammer for that. "Okay, I deserved that," he chuckled, me then putting the flyer in the machine and jumping on the warp pad soon after. And the battlegrounds happened to be the Spirit Train.

"Ready? Fight!" the announcer exclaimed, me rushing at Zelda and smacking her with a pot, her then trying to shoot a magic explosion at me, which I simply dodged and then returned the favor with a party popper attack, me all smiles when it was a meteor smash, sending Zelda flying off the screen and for Toon Link to turn metal, him jumping towards me before I hit him with a party .popper, then my umbrella, and then I grabbed him with my net and threw him off the train. He then grabbed onto the ledge and turned back to normal, me then smacking him with another party popper attack, sending him off the screen with me the victor!

I was then warped back to the room and smiled that I had beaten my spirit first, her looking like a toon version of Zelda, but partially see-through.

"So it looks like you beat me, huh? What's your name and what do you want to do to me?" Zelda smiled as she hovered in the air slightly.

"I'd like to eat you if that's okay," I smiled at her, Zelda smiling and nodding.

"Honestly that's my favorite thing you contestants do to me when I lose," she giggled. We then waited for a bit before we eventually saw that Tim came back with Chun- Li, but he wasn't smiling. He was upset.

"Oh no... did you lose, mayor?" I asked him in worry.

"That he did. He agreed to let me eat him, but only if you watched," Chun said, me looking at her with a smile as I then licked Tim's face, making him smile finally.

"Don't let it get to you, hon. I'm weak most of the time as well," I smiled at him.

"I'm sure you can help me pleasure myself after I eat your boyfriend, right?" Chun-Li smiled with a bit of sass in her eyes.

"Only if Tim wants it. Would you mind, hon?" I smiled at him while the Zelda ghost simply smiled from behind me.

"I don't mind. Besides, it will probably make me turned on too as I'm being turned into goop," Tim smiled. I smirked at this and led our group into the privacy room, me smiling as I undressed from my clothes, Zelda smiling at me, but not removing her clothes at all.

"I guess you want to stay clothed?" I smiled at her.

"Well, I can't undress since I'm a ghost... but I can make it so that you see me without clothes," Zelda smiled at me.

"I think that'd be better," I smiled as I saw Chun had also undressed, same with Tim... and I was shocked at how gigantic Chun-Li's legs were. They were huge! She looked like she had the legs of a horse without the hooves and they actually had veins popping in some areas when she stretched them.

"Whoa... I think you overdid the leg days just a tad bit," Zelda smiled for me.

"Don't think I can't punch, because I can, I just prefer to fight with my legs. I'm pretty much the only main leg fighter in my universe to my knowledge. It also helps me jump extremely high and I can also focus energy into my kicks to shoot small beams of energy at my opponents just by kicking insanely fast," Chun-Li smiled as Zelda then changed her appearance to make her look undressed, me smiling at how adorable her body was. She was at least 18 years old, but her boobs and butt were quite small. Not as small as mine were, but still quite small.

"Don't worry about my cup size, none. It doesn't bother me, as most people see me covered up. I'm giving you an exception since you look like you could use the boost to confidence and size," Zelda smiled at me, making me smile. I then noticed that Chun had already started to eat Tim feet first, so I decided to do the same and eat Zelda feet first as well. She smiled as I tasted her feet, me smiling at the taste. They tasted like fruity gummy bears, which always was incredibly sweet. I slurped my tongue all over Zelda's feet and then started to swallow it down, Zelda smiling as I motioned my mouth up her body. Zelda blushed black on her white, see-through skin as she then started to fondle her pussy and boobs, making me smile at how she was into this as much as I was.

"Mm... I've been told I taste like gummies to you guys. I hope you like my taste," Zelda smiled as I lapped my tongue over her legs and her knees, both of them being a bit small for a human, but I didn't care. They still tasted amazing. I giggled as I felt Zelda move her feet in my throat and stomach as I reached her vagina, me starting to lap it and helping her get even more turned on from that. She started to moan in pleasure from my teasing until she eventually started to pant. I gulped it down before she could cum and slowly engulfed her arms and torso, Zelda smiling as she finally moaned loudly, her juices being released in my tight throat, making me coo slightly with my tail wagging. I smiled and took my little arms and proceeded to stuff my face and throat quicker with her body, smiling when I had only her head remaining out of my body and she then did something I didn't expect. She kissed me on my nose, making me look at her with surprise on my face.

"Just a small thank you for the session," Zelda warmly smiled at me, making me coo in response as I then gulped in her head and then, with one more forceful push down my throat, I felt all of the ghost princess enter my body at the same time, her already starting to move slightly as I then noticed Chun-Li had already finished and she was pleasuring herself as well.

"Want to help me out, little poochy? There's a double dildo over there," Chun-Li smiled at me, pointing over to a table and me seeing a dildo that was still packaged as well as a bunch of others that were brand new, which made me smile.

"Of course," I giggled as I got it and began to have a bit of fun time with the girl with the giant legs, the moans of our respective meals joining in ours before they eventually turned into mush.


	5. Movie Day (no vore)

**Movie Day (No Vore)**

Whenever I woke up the next morning in bed with Tim, I saw that he was undressed as I was, but he was dead asleep. I smiled and proceeded to put on my clothes, getting them on as I saw that the time was around 7:30 AM in our timezone. It was oddly the same as the central area of the United States in the real world, despite the other contestants saying that the Smash tournaments were made by mainly Japanese developers. Either way, just as I was about to go out to meet up with the girls for some tea, a sudden announcement blared throughout the entire place.

"Attention all fighters! The spirit board will be closed today to replenish the spirit bounties. In the meantime, you will all be allowed to watch the entirety of the story mode cutscenes, credits included, in the main living area, the gymnasium, the spa, and the dining hall. And to prevent anyone from getting a spirit unfairly by means of hoarding spirit bounties, all of their spirit bounties will be confiscated, the acceptance machine turned off, and all those who illegally cheated on the board will lose all perks they received this week... As for the ones who did so, Bowser, Ganon, Bayonetta, Corrin, King K Rool, and Daisy. Apologies," said the voice of the announcer, him sounding a bit miffed about the fact that people actually cheated at the board.

But I was more surprised that some of the fellow girls actually cheated at the spirit board. Bayonetta, female Corrin, and Daisy all cheated? It was a bit perplexing and confusing to me at the same time, but I decided it best to question them in person when I went to the dining hall, seeing that everyone was having a regular breakfast with the girls at one table, villains at another, and male heroes at the third one, Tim not being around currently. A bunch of other Villagers, however, had a table all to themselves, as well as other contestants like the Wii Fit Trainers, Olimar, Alph, and the Inklings.

I decided to visit the table with the girls and I got a look at the cheating females, them looking a bit upset with their furrowed eyebrows and looks of humiliation on their faces. "So... uh... are we going to address the announcement about you three girls or are we going to ignore it?" asked Palutena's friend Viridi. Though she wasn't a fighter (she did have spirit clones however), she was actually an assistant with the Rest Bomb Forest stage as well as the special Palutena's Guidance talks that happened when a player wanted to have fun with Pit in the level Palutena's Temple.

Daisy was the first to crack, her smacking her glass of wine against the table and the glass shattering all over, her looking at Viridi with a snarl. "Ya'll shut yer mouth, lil' bitch, or Ah'll shut it fer ya!" Daisy exclaimed angrily, the girls concerned at her sudden outburst as well as surprised, Bayonetta sighing and using her slow down skill to grab hold of Daisy quite easily, holding her down with her hair and her walking back to her seat while leaving the hair to trap her. "OI! Lemme go right now, Bayonetta!" Daisy exclaimed angrily.

"You get hostile when you get angry, Daisy. We don't need you to get even more punished by hurting contestants during downtime," Corrin said, her voice seeming very calm, but I could tell that she was a bit annoyed as well. "Okay, yes, we did cheat, but we didn't know that it was illegal to get more than one spirit bounty and keep it on us," Corrin explained, me wondering if she was being truthful.

"I sense that you're truthful, Corrin... listen, Daisy, would you like to go to the infirmary? You kinda got some blood on your hands now," Palutena asked, Daisy frowning as I looked at her gloved hand and saw that it was stained red. She had gotten some glass on her dress and her hands took the brunt of it.

"Fine... can't believe Ah have to be in the same rulin' as Bowser... ugh," Daisy complained as Bayonetta released the hair from around Daisy's body and Daisy went to the nearby teleporter to go to the infirmary. Who was the doctor? It was actually a Celebi, which was one of the Pokemon that watched from the stands. She used to be a summon from a Pokeball, but now that there were many more from Generations 5 and onward and since they eliminated the sticker and CD systems, she was now set to be the one in charge of healing wounds from fighters if they got hurt during a match or during downtime.

It was then that at least four different televisions appeared on the different sides of the room, all of them having the Smash symbol on them. A circle with a plus sign at the bottom left corner. "And now, your feature presentation. The True Ending of the Adventure Mode," the announcer said, me gluing my eyes to the big screen as I drank my orange juice through a straw. It was very sweet as always, which made me tantalized as I then saw the movie begin. And how did it begin?

"Don't let a single one get away!" said a very cocky and serious Fox as he stood on the cliff with a bunch of other fighters, me seeing that almost everyone was on that cliff except the last minute entries in myself, Incineroar, Piranha Plant, Joker, Ken, Dark Samus, Chrom, and King K Rool. It then panned to them looking over the sea to see a whole army of Master Hands as well as a giant creature made of light and rainbows commanding all of them.

"That's Galeem. Mostly computer graphics. And not the Game and Watch kind," Rosalina smiled at me as it then cut to Marth.

"We'll each need to take out about ten," Marth said, me smirking at that statement. Yeah, right, taking out ten Master Hands each. I remembered that I barely got through my first fight with a singular Master Hand on Intensity 5.9.

"Stow your fear. It's now or never!" Zelda said after that, me smirking at how that was literally the very first time that she had ever spoken in English in any game ever that wasn't simlish or grunts.

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Pit then said with an exuberant look on his face. But it was then that something bizarre started to happen. All of the Master Hands shed their bodies to become light-blue apparitions, Shulk then receiving a vision that I gawked at. Tons of lights engulfing everyone, all of them being demolished! And before he had the time to warn everyone, it happened. Galeem fired a giant flurry of light lasers that honed in on all of the fighters one by one! First was Link, then Mario and Samus, then Sonic and Pikachu, then Bayonetta, literally everyone got absolutely owned by that one attack!... All that is, except one. The little punk puff ball with an appetite, Kirby, rode his warp star faster than light and actually disappeared just before the blast engulfed tons of others, me gasping when Joan was one of the spirits that got obliterated!

"No! Not Joan!" I gawked in awe as the light show actually spread the whole way across the entire universe. It then slowly faded into the ruined landscape, three different spirits floating around in little balls of light. One was a Splatoon character, another was a Darknut. It then showed Kirby fall from the sky from his warp star, him looking around after getting off the ground to see a giant landscape that looked prime for adventure. I had to admit, Sakurai really knew how to make an opening cutscene. MUCH better than the one in Subspace Emissary.

It then showed another cutscene that showed Mario all chained up with purple chains in a dark room, a gold liquid coating his body and forming onto the bottom of the platform as a lifeless trophy. And then one of the spirits, a monster from the Pikmin series, merged its body with Mario's, making Mario have piercing red eyes... and then came a creepy part. All of the fighters that got eaten up, all in the shadows with piercing red eyes as the screen faded out slowly, only stopping for the next cutscene, which I saw was of Galeem getting defeated by the different fighters that had gotten rescued... but then something sinister began to happen.

"Here comes the scary part. Not for the faint of heart," Lucina smiled, me looking at the screen and gawking as, the moment Galeem was defeated, a large crack occurred in the sky, followed by some very scary red tentacles to emerge from it with a giant evil eye at the center of them.

"What the hell is that monster?" I asked in shock as I felt my legs start to shudder.

"That is Darkhon, the second boss of the Adventure Mode. While Galeem is all light, Darkhon is all dark. The true ending will reveal what happens if you defeat both of them," Peach explained, me gawking at the creature as it spread darkness across the land in the blink of an eye.

Then came the next cutscene, where it looked like Darkhon and Galeem were at war with each other as Mario and the other fighters looked from the cliff, the duo of dark and light exchanging glances at the duo whilst fighting with their armies of Crazy Hands for Darkhon and Master Hands for Galeem.

Then came the final cutscene, which was of the duo of Darkhon and Galeem fell into the ocean, defeated, before they both let loose a giant blast of light that spread all over the planet, making it return back to normal once more. And as all the spirits on the planet and across the universe were freed and proceeded to go into the sky, the song played. The Lifelight Song.

"Colors weave into a spire of flame!  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed.  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night!  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying liiiiight!" the gorgeous soprano sung beautifully, me looking at the girls and asking a question as the credits rolled.

Which of you ladies sung that song? Don't be shy," I smiled at them.

"Actually, that would be me," said the voice of the female Robin, me smiling as the credits showed various portions of the story while also occasionally returning to the spirits making their journey to the cosmos, my eyes actually watering at the gorgeous colors they produced.

"How long did it take to create this movie and story mode?" I gawked.

"Very long time. But not even I know how long it took. And I've been here since the start," Samus said, her zero suit incarnation eating a piece of buttered toast in the meantime.

"Cool... though I do have to wonder who I should go after next. I want to battle at least one more 4 star before going after a 5 star, so who should it be?" I smiled widely.

"Well, I have an option," said the female Wii Fit Trainer as she drank a bit of a protein shake... of course. "How about you and I have an exhibition match. Since everyone here respawns if they get eaten, it's the same with us if we eat the other contestants. And so far, I'm the one with the most wins in these matches," Wii Fit Trainer smiled at me.

I smiled and my tail wagged at that offer. "You got a challenger approaching and her name is Isabelle," I smirked at Wii Fit Trainer.

"Great! Once we're done eating, we'll do battle in a battleground of your choosing," Wii Fit Trainer smiled at me.


End file.
